<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 208 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254074">Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 208</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dominion (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Lishepus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 208 of Syfy's <i>Dominion</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 208 of <i>Dominion</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 208</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOOP<br/>Open the door.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Wansantak wanla.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Almost through.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Bi’urusnaa berli.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Get them.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Emontaksuu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Surround them.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Giiduwontukuunsuu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>It’s an archangel, run!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Buuk dhi’agismu, tehe’ontukuun!</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Come here, you traitorous rat.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Habuuk, azá’cheru pii’adantu.</i></p>
<p>LOOP<br/>Let me in.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Dwontakii habwon.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>